Blutrosen
by Jade Cooper
Summary: Ok, man hat mir schon vorgeworfen, die Zusammenfassung sei net interessant, aber die Story schon... Also geb ich's mim zusammenfassen einfach auf... *g* Kapitel 1 is UP! ^^ Have fun!
1. Prolog

Randbemerkung der Autorin:  
Diese Geschichte entstand bereits vor zwei Jahren. Da schrieb ich an einem späteren Kapitel und blieb dann irgendwie in ner Sackgasse stecken. Erst als ich X2 im Kino gesehen hab, hab ich mich auch wieder an diese Story erinnert und musste sie auch weiterschreiben. ;)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :) 

  
  


~ ~ * ~ ~   
  
Keuchend ging sie zu Boden.  
Schnee peitschte ihr ins Gesicht als die nächste Wehe einsetzte.  
_ Nicht jetzt...!_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Das Kläffen hinter ihr wurde immer lauter und auch die Rufe der Männer aus dem Labor kamen stetig näher.  


Sie musste weiter!  
Zerrissen wehte das Leibchen um ihren entkräfteten Körper. Ihre Flucht war eigentlich sinnlos, aber wenn sie es nicht versucht hätte, so hätte sie es nie erfahren, ob es ihr gelingen würde. Nun war sie schonmal von dem Gelände runter... und das war gut. 

Die Luft war eisig und trotzdem brannte sie in ihren Lungen.  
Diese Wehe war besonders stark und ihre Niederkunft stand kurz bevor.  
Sie schrie innerlich auf als ihr der Gedanke kam, was sie mit ihrem Kind machen könnten, wenn sie es ihr ersteinmal weggenommen hatten. Das durfte nicht passieren!  
Ihr war es egal, was sie mit ihr machen würden. Es war unwichtig... Sie würde es zumindest überleben. Aber nicht ihr Baby! 

Dogtags klapperten im Wind und verworren sich um ihren Hals und in ihren ungewaschenen Haaren. Sie machten es ihren Versuchskanninchen gerade so bequem, dass sie nach den Experimenten nicht starben. Einen anderen Luxus gab es nicht. 

_Fressen und gefressen werden... _, dachte sie sich als sie sich und sie zog die Tags wieder unter ihr Leibchen auch wenn es nicht sonderlich viel nutzte. 

Sie fror.  
Die Winter in Kanada waren besonders erbarmungslos.  
Die Nacht würde es zeigen, wer fressen und wer gefressen würde. Sie wusste, dass sie dringend Hilfe benötigte, denn ohne würde weder sie noch ihr Kind überleben.  
Die Chancen hier in der Wildnis Hilfe zu finden waren gleich null und das machte ihr das Herz nicht leichter. Aber sie zog den freien Tod vor statt in einer Zelle dahin zu vegetieren und weitere Experimente über sich ergehen zu lassen. 

Das Kläffen echote wieder von unten an sie heran und hallte an den Schneewänden wieder. Es brachte ihre Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Mit einem neuen und wahrscheinlich auch letzten Energieschub sprang sie auf und lief weiter. Der Hang war steil und kostete sie viel Kraft, von der sie nicht mehr wusste, woher sie diese nahm. Ihr Herz raste unmöglich schnell. Sie dachte, es zerberste jeden Augenblick.  
Panisch suchten ihre Augen nach einem Fluchtweg aus dieser weißen Hölle, aber alles was sie erblickte waren Schnee und kahle, große, bedrohliche Bäume. Der Sturm hatte den Himmel verdunkelt, doch die weiße Masse, welche sich wie eine weiche Decke auf alles niederlegte, war hell genug, um sie zu blenden. Sie kniff die Augen zu als der Sturm stärker wurde. Schützend hielt sie die rechte Hand vor ihr Gesicht. Der Sturm war stärker und schützen konnte sie sich nicht vor ihm. Die dicken Flocken erschwerten ihr die Sicht. Wenn sie noch eine Chance hatte so musste sie diese blind wahrnehmen.  
Jeder weitere Schritt brachte sie der Freiheit näher... oder dem Verderben. Sie könnte ihren Verfolgern direkt in die Arme laufen, ohne es zu merken.  
Es war ein Hoffnungsschimmer, wenn auch ein recht kleiner. 

Sie lief weiter den Hang hinauf.  
Kräftezehrend bereitete ihr jeder weitere Schritt mehr Schmerzen als jede bisherige Wehe. Ihre Knie würden jeden Moment nachgeben. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper mehr vor Anstrengung statt vor Kälte. Allmählich war sie an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem in ihr vor Erschöpfung Übelkeit emporstieg. Sie würgte ein paar Mal und erwartete sich zu erbrechen, um den Spürhunden ihrer Verfolger eine unmissverständliche Fährte zu hinterlassen. Doch es blieb nur bei dem unüberwindlichen Zwang würgen zu müssen. 

Ihr Atem dampfte und kleine Schweißperlen rannen zu dünnen Bächen an ihren Schläfen hinunter, um gleich wieder zu Eis zu gefrieren. Und die unsichtbaren Krallen des Windes schlugen ihr unerbittlich ins Gesicht bis es ihr in allen Zügen wehtat und es kaum noch bewegen konnte. 

Stechende Schmerzen wühlten sich durch ihren ganzen Körper.  
Die Wunden, welche ihr die Infusionsnadeln zugefügt hatten, waren längst verheilt. Nur noch das getrocknete Blut an ihrem Hemd wies darauf hin. Unzählige Schnitte sollten ihren Körper zieren, aber kein einziger Schnitt war zu sehen. Was äusserlich nicht zu sehen war, spürte sie jedoch wie eine frische Wunde in ihrem Geist. Überall in ihr gellte die Erinnerung an die grausamen Experimente auf. Überall noch konnte sie die in Latexhandschuhe gekleideten Hände spüren. Ekel keimte in ihr auf. Nie wollte sie diesen Ort je wieder betreten. 

Das Gebell hallte unerträglich laut in ihrem Kopf und als sie wagte sich umzudrehen sah sie bereits einen der vielen schwarzen Hunde zwischen den Bäumen über Schnee und Unterholz hechten. Der Rest der Meute würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.  
Ihre Schritte kamen ihr unheimlich langsam vor. Alles spielte sich in Zeitlupe vor ihren Augen ab. Sie versuchte schneller zu laufen, aber es misslang. Der Hang nahm einfach kein Ende und der Sturm baute eine undurchschaubare Schneewand vor ihr auf, während selbst die Meute gegen das Gestöber zuanzukommen hatte. Das würde vielleicht ihre letzte Chance sein. Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen von Kraft schnellte sie den Anstieg hinauf gegen den Wind kämpfend, der sie daran zu hindern suchte vorwärts zu kommen. Kahle, pechschwarze Äste schlugen nach ihr aus wie gierige Krallen eines grauenvollen Monstrums, das sich hinter der Schneewand versteckt hielt und auf sie lauerte, darauf wartete, dass sie endlich am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt war, damit es sich im rechten Moment auf sie stürzen konnte. Aber das Monstrum war keine Einbildung, es war real. Das Monster war die Labor-Security und ganz und gar nicht einer Phantasiewelt entsprungen. Große, stämmige Muskelpakete, die sie durch den Wald jagten. Und die Krallen waren kein dürres Gestrüpp sondern Spritzen, Nadeln, Skalpelle, die hungrig darauf warteten sich wieder in ihr Fleisch zu bohren sobald sie wieder einen Fuß ins Labor setzte. 

Um Nichts in der Welt würde sie etwas freiwillig dazu bewegen, dies je wieder zu tun. Gerade als das Kläffen hinter ihr immer mehr abnahm und sie sich fast in Sicherheit wog, zwang sie die nächste Wehe in die Knie. Zähneknirschend kroch sie auf allen Vieren weiter. Feuerrot vor Kälte stach ihre Haut aus dem eisigen Schnee hervor, und sie spürte es warm an ihren Schenkeln hinunterlaufen als das letzte Toben ihres Kindes die Fruchtblase platzen ließ. 

Es brannte auf ihrer geschändeten Haut.  
Geschwächt wie sie war half auch ihre Selbstheilung kaum noch etwas. Keuchend sammelte sie wieder ihre Kräfte und stämmte sich auf die Füße. Zitternd schob sie sich Schritt für Schritt voran, stützte sich an den schwarzen Baumstämmen ab. Wankend packte sie wieder eine Welle der Übelkeit und musste würgen als sie plötzlich von einem der Hunde gepackt und niedergerissen wurde. Instinktiv schnellten ihre Krallen aus den Handknöcheln hervor und drangen in den Bauch des winselnden Kläffers.  
Helles Blut rann an den Klingen hinunter. Das Tier landete röchelnd auf ihr und drückte mit seinem Gewicht auf ihren gerundeten Bauch.   
Sein Kadaver roch bestialisch. Sie drehte sich weg angewidert von dessen Anblick. 

Unsicher blickte sie auf die scharfen Messerklingen, welche aus jedem einzelnen Handknochen an ihrer Hand herausragten. Es waren insgesamt 4. An den Anblick musste sie sich wohl gewöhnen... Noch ein Grund warum sie dieses Labor nie wieder von innen sehen wollte... Wer weiß, was denen noch einfallen würde, das sie ihr antun könnten. 

Mit Sicherheit würde das nicht der letzte Angriff gewesen sein, den sie zu erwarten hatte. 

Langsam legte sich der Sturm wieder und somit auch ihre einzige Deckung. In der Verzweiflung eines in die Enge getriebenen Tieres stellte sie sich ihrem Gegner. Ihre Knie zitterten. Der Wind blies ihr eiskalt über den nackten Rücken. Ihr würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben als ihr Kind vor den hungrigen Mäulern der Meute zu gebären.  
Gierig würden sie sich auf es stürzen aber das wusste sie zu verhindern. Mit gespreizten Beinen suchte sie mehr Halt in ihren Stand zu balancieren. Es gelang ihr nur mit Mühe. 

Das Kläffen wurde wieder lauter, jetzt da der Sturm sich legte, stand keine Barriere mehr zwischen ihnen. Weiterlaufen hatte bis spätestens jetzt keinen Sinn mehr. Schemenhaft schälten sich die Silhouetten der bissigen Köter aus dem sich langsam legenden Schneenebel. 

Das Tappen ihrer Pfoten auf der wattenen Schneedecke hörte sich in ihren Ohren an wie Reiszwecken, die auf Glas kratzten. Lechzend sprang der erste auf sie zu, die Lefzen zurückgezogen und die messerscharfen Reissfänge freilegend. Blanker Hass spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Sie konnte es in seinem Geist spüren. Abgerichtet für nur einen einzigen Zweck: sie zu jagen falls sie je entkommen sollte... Und nun kamen sie zum ersten Mal zum Einsatz. Gierig und übereifrig wie sie waren. Halb ausgehungert und schlecht behandelt, um nun ihren Hass auf das einzige scheinbar wehrlose Opfer zu zerreißen, auf das man sie gehetzt hatte. Das Kind bewegte sich in ihrer Aufregung noch heftiger. 

_»Du hast Dir einen sehr ungünstigen Termin ausgesucht, Kleiner. Jetzt heißt es hinten anstellen und warten.«_

Sie unterdrückte die Wehe und wandte sich dem Kläffer zu, der es darauf anlegte unbedingt in die Hundehölle zu kommen. 

"Wie Du willst..." sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, setzte zum Sprung an und landete einen Treffer genau zwischen seinen Augen. Krachend durchstießen ihre Krallen seinen Schädel. Blut tropfte an allen vier Klingen herab als diese aus seinem Hinterkopf herausragten. Nichtmal für ein letztes Winseln blieb der armen Kreatur Zeit. Er war sofort tot. Dann kam der nächste auf sie zugesprintet und auch ihn spießte sie auf, auch wenn dieser ihr weitaus mehr Mühe bereitete als sein Vorgänger. Wieder wurde ihr schwindelig und musste ihrer Kraftlosigkeit erneut nachgeben. Der Schnee unter ihren Knien fühlte sich kühl und erfrischend an. Ihr Atem hing schwer in der Luft in weißen, dichten Kondenswolken. So sehr sie das Gefühl auch bekämpfte, sie konnte nicht dagegen ankommen. Ihr Blick verschwamm als sie den nächsten Köter auf sich zuhechten sah. Vage nahm sie seine Bewegungen wahr. Doppelköpfig kam er ihr vor. Mit mehr als vier Mäulern und Krallen noch länger als ihre. Schwach schüttelte sie den Kopf, um sich wieder einen klaren Blick zu verschaffen. Es war doch nur ein normaler Hund. Keine abartige Kreatur wie sie selbst. 

Sie sah dem Wesen einen kurzen Moment in die Augen und wieder erblickte sie puren Hass. Mit kräftigen kurzen Sprüngen schnellte er auf sie zu ohne jemals den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. 

Ihr Herz raste...  
Dieser Schlag musste sitzen oder sie würde die Geburt ihres Kindes nicht mehr erleben geschweige denn vollführen können. Sie spürte den Boden unter sich vibrieren... rhythmisch zum fliegenden Takt seiner Pfoten. Monströs bäumte er sich vor ihr auf, um sie unter sich zu begraben. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, um welchen Brocken es sich handelte. Seine kräftige Statur erinnerte sie an einen fast ausgewachsenen Bären. Aber sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, was ihre Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit betraf. Er hätte genauso gut ein normaler Schäferhund mit stattlichem Körperbau sein können. Sie konnte nicht mehr zwischen Realität und Illusion unterscheiden. 

Sein Atem streifte ihre Wange.  
Und genau dieser Moment brachte sie dazu wieder rational zu denken.   
Zischend sog sie die Luft zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen ein und holte zum Schlag aus. 

Doch sie verfehlte ihr Ziel...  
Bevor sich beide trafen, zischte ein weißer Fleck vor ihrem Gesicht her und riss den Köter von seinen Beinen. Jämmerliches Winseln durchbrach die Stille und erstickte sogleich wieder. Ungläubig starrte sie dem Hund hinterher. Und das was sie sah, bestärkte ihren Unglauben nur noch mehr. Sie musste genauer hinschauen, um die Kreatur zu erkennen, welche sich über ihren Verfolger hermachte. Es war ein Tiger!  
Jedenfalls glaubte sie das, aber er war schneeweiß. Die perfekte Tarnung in einer verschneiten Gegend wie Kanada...  
Knurrend biß er sich in der Kehle seines Opfers fest und erstickte es in nur wenigen Sekunden. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Glieder des Köters vollkommen erschlafften und leblos dem Tiger zu Füßen lagen. Dann ließ er von ihm ab und hob den Blick. Eisblaue Augen trafen die ihren. 

_»Wenigstens sterbe ich nicht durch diese Tölen aus dem Labor... Dieses Tier ist frei... Soll es mich töten, dann ist es endlich vorbei...«_  
Resignierend ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken. Kalter Schnee kühlte ihre heißen Wangen.   
Die Welt drehte sich. Die Baumkronen über ihrem Kopf beugten sich wie schwarze Schatten auf sie herab, wie eine Schar Schaulustiger. Die kahlen Äste wie dunkle verchromte Krallen beugten sich herab. Der Schnee begann sich in Schatten zu legen. Alles wurde langsam dunkler. 

Sie spürte den heißen Atem des weißen Tigers auf ihrem Hals, erwartete jeden Moment den tödlichen Würgegriff seiner kräftigen Hauer. 

Doch...  
Nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Vage nahm sie noch das beinahe sanfte Stupsen seiner nassen Schnauze an ihrer Wange wahr bevor sich die Welt endgültig um sie herum in tiefe Schatten begab. 

Endlich sich zur Ruhe legen. Von niemandem verletzt werden. Nie wieder dieses Labor betreten. Einfach nur Stille... Kein Piepsen irgendwelcher Geräte, an denen sie angeschlossen war, keine Spritzen, Skalpelle oder irgendwelche anderen Geräte, die sie nicht beim Namen nennen konnte geschweige denn sich daran erinnern wollte. 

Ihr Atem begann sich zu beruhigen, ging nur noch unendlich langsam.  
Die kalte Luft brannte in ihren Lungen. Ihr Hals war ein einzige Feuerwerk von Schmerzen. Und als sie dachte endlich zu entschlafen, da begann es. 

Die erste Presswehe riss sie zu vollem Bewusstsein in die Realität zurück.  
Ihre Glieder verkrampften sich. Sie versuchte ihren Schmerz hinauszuschreien, doch die Luft blieb weg. Als wenn ihr Gesicht sich hinter einer Glasmaske versteckte ohne Löcher zum atmen. Und dann fielen ihr wieder ihre Verfolger ein.  
Hatten sie die Jagd nach ihr aufgegeben? Oder warum ließen sie solange auf sich warten? Vielleicht hockten sie bereits hinter einem der verdorrten Gebüsche und schauten dem Spektakel belustigt zu. Ja, so musste es sein... anders ließ es sich nicht erklären.  
Und nun lag sie da und lieferte diesen Lackaffen die gewünschte Show, unfähig sich vom Fleck zu rühren. 

Verzweifelt wanderte ihr Blick zu dem weißen Geschöpf, das sich neben sie legte und geduldig ansah. Seine Augen strahlten eine ungeheure Ruhe aus, die sie nicht deuten konnte. Wartete er darauf, dass sie ihr Junges warf, damit er sich sogleich über das Festmahl stürzen konnte? Er war ein Raubtier, aber irgendetwas in seinen Augen irritierte sie. Er war nicht wie alle anderen... genau wie sie. 

Eine weitere Presswehe zerrte sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrem geröteten Gesicht als ein stechender Blitz durch ihren Kopf fuhr. Die Einsicht traf sie wie ein Todesurteil. Sie konnte das Kind gar nicht bekommen... jedenfalls nicht auf natürlichem Wege... Ihr Skelett war komplett mit einem unzerstörbaren Metall ummantelt. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst, doch war sie mit dem Fluchtgedanken intensiver beschäftigt gewesen als sich die Frage zu stellen, wie sie ihr Kind ohne klinische Hilfe gebären konnte. 

Der Schock stand ihr regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Sie wartete die Presswehe ab und ließ den Kopf schließlich langsam wieder auf den weichen Schnee sinken. Die Dogtags klebten vereist auf ihrer Brust. Im Grunde genommen wusste sie, dass es gar keinen anderen Ausweg gab. Entsetzt schloss sie die Augen. Ihr ganzes verlogenes Leben spielte sich noch einmal in ihren Gedanken ab. Die meiste Zeit, an die sie sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie im Labor verbracht. 

Ein hoffnungsloses und schmerzvolles Leben... 

Als sie wieder die Augen öffnete erblickte sie das feine dichte Fell des Tigers über ihrer Nase. Er schnüffelte und sein Atem fiel warm auf ihre Kehle. Eine wohltuende Wärme. 

Und wie trügerisch...  
... denn auch das würde ihr nicht helfen können.  
Sie atmete tief durch. Die Luft schmeckte nach Eisen und frischem Blut. In der Ferne hörte sie bereits die ersten Aasfresser, die sich von diesem Geruch angezogen fühlten. Als wenn sie nicht schon genug Probleme hatte... 

Ein unbestimmtes Geräusch drang aus den Tiefen der Kehle des Tigers.  
Es war kein Knurren, dafür klang es zu besänftigend.  
Es war mehr wie ein zuversichtliches, flatterndes Schnauben. Immer wieder schubste er ihren Kopf an. Seine Schnurrhaare kitzelten auf ihrer Wange. Hin und wieder hob er dann seinen mächtigen Schädel an und ließ den Blick durch die Umgebung schweifen. Er wirkte wie eine Sphinx; geschmeidig, elegant und edel... und auch ein wenig erhaben und beschützend. 

Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an und verwarf den letzten Gedanken gleich wieder.  
Das war einfach unmöglich! Aber wo lag die Grenze zwischen möglichem und unmöglichem? Sie hatte eine Welt der unmöglichen Dinge kennengelernt, die sehrwohl so real war wie sie selbst. Wie konnte es sonst möglich sein, dass ihr Skelett von einem unzerstörbaren Metall ummantelt war? Bevor sie in die Fänge dieser Unmenschen geraten war, verlief ihr Leben mehr oder weniger normal. Jedenfalls so normal wie ein Leben für einen Menschen wie sie hätte verlaufen können. Doch was war noch möglich, wenn das unmögliche zur ungewollten Realität wurde? 

Sie war müde.  
Und das Schlimmste stand ihr noch bevor.  
Entkräftet richtete sie sich auf ihre Ellenbogen. Ihr Blick wanderte an ihrem zitternden Körper hinab. 

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr. 

Sie musste handeln!  
Mit unsicherem Griff zog sie ihr Leibchen hoch und starrte auf den dicken, runden Bauch. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus. Angst vibrierte in ihrem Atem. Zögernd fuhr sie eine ihrer Krallen aus und setzte sie an ihren Unterleib. Die bloße Berührung der Klingenspitze jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Es pikste ein wenig, obwohl die Spitze ihre Haut nur leicht berührte. Sie hielt inmitten ihrer Bewegung an. 

_»Bring es hinter Dich!«_  
Waren das ihre eigenen Gedanken? Sie zweifelte einen Moment daran.  
Aber sicher waren das ihre Gedanken! Ihr Zustand musste dem Delirium sehr nahe sein, wenn ihr schon ihre eigenen Gedanken fremd erschienen. 

Die Klinge zerteilte ihre Bauchdecke wie weiche Butter.  
Sie schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Aber ihr Schrei erstickte, denn die Hetzjagd und die kalte Luft hatten ihren Stimmbändern so zugesetzt, dass sie kaum mehr als ein krächzendes Schluchzen von sich geben konnte. Höllische Qualen brachen wie eine Sintflut auf sie herein. Die Welt drehte sich als sie auf ihren geöffneten Bauch starrte. Blut strömte von allen Seiten in rhythmischen kleinen Fontänen heraus. Sie musste schnell handeln, aber das war ihr im Moment des Schocks nicht mehr bewusst. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie auf die riesige Wunde. Ihr Körper war bereits ohnmächtig vor Schmerz, vollkommen apathisch, nicht mehr empfindungsfähig. 

Wie betäubt schnitt sie weiter und konnte schließlich die Gebärmutter sehen, in der sich ihr Kind heftigst bewegte... oder kam ihr das nur so vor? Ihr Kopf wankte unwillkürlich von einer Seite zur anderen und die schneeweiße Landschaft verdunkelte sich rapide. 

_»Gib nicht auf! Du musst weitermachen!«_  
Schon wieder diese befremdenden Gedanken...  
Langsam wunderte sie sich nicht mehr darüber. Sie hörte nur die Botschaft in ihnen und setzte zaghaft ihre Klinge an die Gebärmutter. Ihre Hand zitterte... 

_»Nicht zu tief... sonst verletzt Du ihn...«_  
Sie atmete ein paar mal tief durch. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick. Der peitschende Wind machte alles nur noch schlimmer als es wieder zu stürmen begann. Dicke Schneeflocken setzten sich auf ihr ab. Und diesmal drang die Wirklichkeit zu ihrem Verstand vor. Sie musste schnell und präzise arbeiten! 

Unweigerlich öffnete sie die Gebärmutter.  
Und dort lag er... Klein, zierlich, mit zugekniffenen, ja fast zugeschwollenen Augen, und schmatzte wie im Schlaf vor sich hin. Der Moment der Ruhe war sogleich vorbei nachdem sie ihn der warmen und schützenden Höhle entrissen hatte. Unüberhörbar machte er seinen Protest kund. 

Es ging alles so schnell...  
Mit einer kurzen Bewegung befreite sie ihn von der Nabelschnur und legte ihn sich auf die Brust unter das Leibchen. Auch wenn es wenig half... Sie wollte nichts unversucht lassen. Benommen sank sie in den Schnee zurück während sie blind nach der Plazenta griff und auch diese aus der Gebärmutter holte. Zu schwach war sie, daher glitt ihr das rote Fleischstück aus der Hand wie ein unbedeutender Klumpen Dreck. Mit der anderen Hand presste sie das kreischende Bündel an sich. Etwas schwarzes huschte in ihrem Blickwinkel an ihr vorbei, aber sie war bereits an dem Punkt angekommen, da es ihr egal war. Kraftlos fiel ihr Arm auf die Plazenta. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, so weich und warm und dennoch wiederlich glitschig. Der Schnitt in ihrer Bauchdecke interessierte sie nicht mehr. Sie fühlte ihn nicht, den Schmerz, der ihren Körper betäubte. Wieder war da dieser schwarze Fleck, der links von ihr vorbeihuschte, und wieder sah sie nicht hin. 

Noch einer dieser bissigen Köter aus dem Labor?!  
Sie konnte es nicht sagen, denn sie hörte nur die Pfoten oder derartiges über den Schnee schnellen. Noch war dieses edle weiße Tier an ihrer Seite. Allein das Wissen bot ihr - wenn auch nur oberflächlich - Schutz und Sicherheit. 

Tief im Innern wusste sie jedoch, dass es mit ihr zuende ging.  
Ihre Haut stach kalkweiß über dem blutroten Schnee hervor und gab ein surrealistisches Bild ab. Sie fühlte jegliche Wärme ihrem Körper entweichen. Es würde nciht mehr lange dauern, dann hatte sie es endlich geschafft. Dann könnten sie nichtmal mehr die Maschinen aus dem Labor retten. Ihre Selbstheilung zeigte jetzt schon keine Wirkung mehr. Sie spürte regelrecht wie ihre Lebensenergie von Moment zu Moment schwand. Auch ihr Sohn schien das zu spüren, denn für einen kurzen Augenblick öffnete er seine kleinen dunkelblauen Augen und scahute sie an. Er verstummte gänzlich. Nur hin und wieder nahm sie ein nicht zu deutendes Glucksen seinerseits wahr. 

Ihr Atem war flach.  
Ihr Zittern nahm ein Ende.  
Das edle Tier an ihrer Seite stubste sie noch ein paar Mal an. Nur vage nahm sie seine Berührungen wahr. Wie ein in Nebel gehülltes Märchen kam ihr seine Anwesenheit vor. Unwahrscheinlich wie ein Traum. Keiner dieser unendlichen Albträume, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang verfolgt hatten. Zum ersten Mal kam sie sich wirklich geborgen vor. Als wenn das Leben sie nur so akzeptierte und gerade erst jetzt bemerkte. 

Und gerade jetzt war es zu spät.   
Das Atmen fiel ihr von Mal zu Mal immer schwerer. Ihre Glieder wurden schwer. Das Kind auf ihrer Brust wog letztendlich eine Tonne. Der Schneesturm, der ihre Glieder mit Leichtigkeit hin und her wog, spielte keine Rolle mehr. Es war zum Ende hin nichts weiter mehr als nur eine Begleiterscheinung, nicht mehr würdig genug um wahrgenommen zu werden. 

Sie lächelte.  
Hatte sie den Kampf gegen das Labor schließlich doch gewonnen... auch wenn es sie das Leben kostete... und nicht nur ihres. Sie beschloss, daran zu glauben, dass ihr Baby es sowieso nicht wahrnahm. Die wenigen Augenblicke, die er auf der Welt verbringen würde, waren die Momente seines Todes. Gerade erst geboren, um zu sterben.  
Welch Ironie! 

Doch tat es ihr auch ein wenig leid... dass sie ihm nicht das bieten konnte, was ein kleines Kind vom Leben zu erwarten hatte. Er würde nie mit ihr in den Park gehen können. Sie könnte ihm auch nie Lesen und Schreiben beibringen oder ihn als ganz normales Kind in die Schule schicken. 

Sie hatte sich ihr ganzes Leben anders vorgestellt. Wenn ihr jemand einmal gesagt hätte, sie werde einmal Mutter, sie hätte die Person vermutlich lauthals ausgelacht. Und nun lag sie da in einer vereisten Blutlache mit ihrem Sohn auf der Brust. 

Sie lachte innerlich über sich selbst.  
Wie konnte sie sich ein solches Glück nur verwähren wollen?!  
Sein kleines Herz schlug kräftig in seiner zierlichen Brust. In diesem Jungen steckte sehr viel Leben. 

_»Vielleicht sehen wir uns in einem anderen Leben wieder...«_ dachte sie und streichelte ihm leicht über den verschmierten dunklen Schopf. _»Und dann vielleicht auch unter leichteren Bedingungen.«_

Sie keuchte.  
Blut mischte sich unter ihre Geschmacksnerven. Das Atmen wurde plötzlich zu einem unmöglichen Kunststück. Winzige leuchtende Punkte wanderten ihr durch das Blickfeld während alles andere um sie herum sich in nächtliche Nebel wob. Ihre Augenlider wurden schwer. Das Herz schlug langsamer. Die offene Wunde erschien ihr nunmehr wie eine irreale Wahrheit. 

_»Es wird alles wieder gut.«_ hallte es undeutlich in ihrem Kopf wieder.  
Ihr Geist war jedoch bereits in einem Status verwirrten und chaotischen Zustands, dass diese Nachricht ungehört unterging. 

Der schwarze Schatten, der ausserhalb ihrer Sichtweite auf ihren Tod gewartet hatte, wuchs nun zu einer bedrohlichen Finsternis heran. Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr, aber was sie sagten, konnte sie nicht deuten. Ihr Gehör schien mit Wasser gefüllt zu sein. Nun hörte sie auch wieder das Bellen von Hunden. Aber diesmal klang es energisch und in höheren Tönen. 

Einen kurzen Augenblick flammte der schwache Gedanke in ihr auf, sie hätte versagt. Die ganze Flucht war nur vorgetäuscht, damit sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen konnte. Der Tiger war nichts weiter als nur sehr gut dressiert und die Hunde waren ersetzbar. 

Sie hatten ihr nicht nur deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihrer Macht hilflos ausgesetzt war, sie hatten ihr auch damit gezeigt, dass sie mit ihr alles machen und sie zu allem bringen konnten, was sie wollten. 

Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie sich selbst uneinsichtig in diese Falle gestürzt hatte. 

"Verdammt..." krächzte sie kaum hörbar.  


Das Licht erlosch.... 

  


  


~ ~ * ~ ~ 

  
  


So...  
Das war also das erste Kapitel. Werd mich beim weiterschreiben beeilen.  
Bis bald :) 


	2. Kapitel 1 Licht und Schatten

** Kapitel 1  
"Licht und Schatten"**   
  


Kanada,  
British Columbia,  
Jade City, 1991

  
  


Krallen sprangen aus ihren Handknochen heraus und sie holte weit zum letzten Schlag aus. Röchelnd lag er auf dem Boden. Seine Rippen gebrochen, seine Augen zugeschwollen. Blut rann aus seiner Nase und seinem Mund. Zähnefletschend sah er zu ihr herauf. 

Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. 

Menschen drängten sich um den Käfig herum. Sie schrien, wetteten und feuerten die beiden Kämpfenden an. Überall wo man nur hinsah, stieß man auf betrunkene Truckfahrer oder Mitglieder einer Motorradgang. Sie fuchtelten mit ihren Wettscheinen hoch über ihren Köpfen herum. Doch auch ihr Geschrei konnte am Ausgang des Kampfes nichts mehr ändern. 

Wie oft hatte sie vor dieser Situation gestanden? Dunkle Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr Hemd war zerrissen, die Hose an einigen Stellen aufgeschnitten. Der Kampf war ihr kaum anzusehen. Kein Blut, nirgends ein blauer Fleck... Obwohl sie schon vier Runden im Käfig stand. Ein paar Schweißperlen rannen ihr von der Stirn hinab, aber das war auch schon das einzige Anzeichen von Anstrengung. 

Die Kälte ihrer Krallen kroch ihr die Knochen hinauf und sie blickte auf das winselnde Wesen vor ihren Füßen hinab. 

"Töte ihn!" grölte die Menge im Blutrausch.  
Immer stärker von der Menge beflügelt hob sie ihre Klauen zum letzten Schlag. Plötzlich verwandelte er sich vor ihren Augen in einen kleinen Jungen, etwa 5 Jahre alt. Sein Gesicht nahm immer schärfer Konturen an, bis sie die Gestalt ihres eigenen Sohnes vor sich auf dem Boden liegen sah. 

Woher kannte der Formwandler ihren Sohn? 

Woher wusste er, dass sie ein Kind hatte? 

Er sah sie mit großen flehenden Augen an. Seine Wangen mit Blut bespritzt, seine kleine Nase gebrochen. 

"Mom, ich bin's. Gabriel." flüsterte er ihr beinahe zu. "Ich will nicht sterben." 

Woher kannte er seinen Namen...?   
Betäubt von diesem Schauspiel stand sie regungslos da und senkte ihre Fäuste. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie ihre Deckung geöffnet und er schlug zu. Ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten und sie taumelte gegen die Gitterstäbe. Das Metall schepperte und der Aufprall ließ jede einzelne Käfigwand erzittern. Ein rostiges Drahtstück bohrte sich in ihren Hals und riss die Wunde weiter auf als sie zu Boden fiel. Sie würgte vor Übelkeit. 

Hatte sie ihn eben nicht schon fast bewusstlos geschlagen?! 

Woher kam diese Kraft?  
Keuchend blieb sie am Boden liegen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ertasten. 

Was hatte er als nächstes vor?  
Wild entschlossen stand er ihr gegenüber gleich bei der nächsten Wand aus Gitterstäben. Er wirkte kein bisschen angeschlagen. 

_»Gut!« _dachte sie. _»Zeig mir Deine nächsten Kräfte!_«   
Es war immer gut zu wissen, was der andere Mutant gegen sie aufweisen konnte. Früher oder später hatten sie alle ihre Trümpfe gegen sie ausgespielt und erst dann hielt sie zum Gegenangriff an. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn sie ihr fast kraftlos ausgeliefert waren. 

Plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig und sie wankte selbst auf Knien und musste sich an dem Gitter festhalten. Mit der anderen Hand rieb sie sich die Augen. Doch ihr Blick verschwamm immer wieder. Sie blinzelte zum Gegner herüber. Jetzt feuerte die Menge ihn an und forderte ihn auf sie zu töten. Leere Bierflaschen flogen gegen das Gitter und zerschollen in tausend kleine Glassplitter. Der Ringboden war regelrecht davon übersät. 

Er sah wild entschlossen aus... nicht weniger als sie. Doch sie hatte ein höheres Ziel als er. Er wollte nur den Kampf gewinnen, das Geld nehmen und dann verschwinden... Niemand würde sich an ihn erinnern geschweige denn sich um ihn Sorgen machen. Keiner würde ihn erwarten, wenn er den Kampf zuende bestritten hatte... Auf sie jedoch wartete ihr kleiner Sohn. 

Sie durfte nicht verlieren! 

Sie konnte es nicht zulassen.  
Er ließ seinen rechten Arm zu einer Art Stahlkonstruktion mutieren und holte zum letzten Schlag aus... Sie duckte sich und beugte sich nach vorn, um dem Stahl auszuweichen und ihre Faust in seinen Magen zu rammen. Beide blieben in ihrer Position stehen. Er keuchte leicht und spuckte warmes Blut, welches sein verschwitztes Hemd nur noch mehr besudelte. Sie bewegten sich wie in Zeitlupe. Ihre Krallen ragten aus seinen Rippen heraus. Sein ganzes Gewicht lag auf ihrem Arm bis sie ihre Krallen mühelos wieder herauszog und er röchelnd zu Boden sank. 

Sie verweilte einige Zeit in dieser Position.  
Er zuckte einige Male unwillkürlich während das Blut aus der frischen Wunde floss. Sein Gesicht verlor an Farbe, nahm eher graue Töne an und seine Augen starrten hinauf in die Scheinwerfer über dem Käfig. Sie wusste, er würde es überleben. 

Die Menge grölte. Wieder hatte sie den Kampf gewonnen. Es sollte der letzte an diesem Abend gewesen sein. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, der Sieger des heutigen Abends: JADE!" schallte es durch die Lautsprecher während sich sowas wie Sanitäter ängstlich an ihr vorbeischoben und den am Boden Liegenden spärlich versorgten. 

Unberührt dessen rieb sie sich die Handknochen, aus denen ihre vier Krallen herausgesprungen waren. Sie schien nicht glücklich über den Sieg zu sein. Es war eher eine Notwendigkeit, ein Opfer, das sie bringen musste, um sich und ihr Kind versorgen zu können. Sie hatte nie etwas anderes gelernt außer zu kämpfen und zu überleben. Niemand hatte ihr beigebracht Leben zu wahren. Töten war das oberste Ziel. Eine ausgebildete Killerin, unscheinbar und doch heimtückisch wie eine schwarze Witwe. 

Doch das war der Menge vollkommen egal. Sie feierten ihren Sieg. So wie sie es fast jeden Abend taten. Wenn sie antrat, dann gab es immer viel zu tun für die Männer, die mit ein bisschen Erste Hilfe Kenntnisse ihre besiegten Gegner wieder auf die Beine halfen. 

Heute war es voller als an anderen Abenden. Das würde für sie mehr Geld bedeuten. Vielleicht könnte sie es sich dann endlich leisten, aus diesem Kaff zu verschwinden. Egal wohin.... Bloß weg von hier.... von denen, die sie kannten und wussten, was sie war. 

Sie roch seinen ekelerregenden Atem als die Männer ihn an ihr vorbeischleiften. Die Menge beruhigte sich langsam. Einige verließen betrübt den Schuppen, weil sie die Wette verloren hatten, andere hetzten Kathie, die einzige Kellnerin hier in diesem Schuppen, von einem Tisch zum anderen, um ihren Durst, den sie vom ganzen Gebrülle bekommen hatten, mit einem kühlen Bier zu stillen. Sie war in Gedanken bei Gabriel, doch etwas konnte sie nicht überhören. 

_»Ich komme wieder.« _  
Sie sah aus ihren Gedanken gerissen ihm ins Gesicht, doch seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schien bewusstlos zu sein. Die Männer hatten Mühe, ihn aus dem Käfig zu ziehen. _»Die scheinen wohl kaum viel auszuhalten«_, dachte sie sich und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, als wenn sie diesen Satz von sich schütteln konnte. Hatte er das gesagt? Oder war es nur ihre Einbildung, die ihr einen Streich spielen wollte? Vielleicht hatte er mehr Fähigkeiten als er vorzugeben schien. 

»_Egal! Soll er ruhig wiederkommen. Ich habe keine Angst. Wenn er kommt, werde ich darauf vorbereitet sein... Aber für heute soll es vorerst ein Ende haben...«_

Sie zog ihre Jacke wieder an, die an einem Haken in einer Käfigecke gehangen hatte, und band sich ihre Dogtags wieder um den Hals. Das einzige, was sie noch an ihre Vergangenheit erinnerte. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht davon trennen. Sie waren ein Teil von ihr. Ein Teil ihrer Identität. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, was sie war und wie sie dazu wurde. Die Dogtags erinnerten sie jeden Tag daran, jeden Morgen, wenn sie in den Spiegel sah. Wie ein Fluch lastete es an ihr. Jedoch konnte sie damit fertig werden, wenn sie nur genügend Geld zusammenkriegen konnte, um dieses verdammte Kaff zu verlassen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie würde es sich hart verdienen müssen, das war ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen. 

Als sie aus dem Käfig stieg, schenkte ihr niemand mehr Beachtung. Sie ging unbemerkt zur Theke und setzte sich auf einen der freien Barhocker möglichst weit von den anderen entfernt. Gedankenverloren fuhr sie sich über die Wunde am Hals. Es tat kein bisschen mehr weh. Der beißende Geruch verschwitzter Körper drehte ihr beinahe den Magen um. Sie stützte den Kopf in die Handfläche und kramte mit der andern Hand eine Zigarette aus der Brusttasche heraus. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Joe sie warten sah. Er kramte unter der Theke eine Geldkassette hervor und nahm ein paar Scheine heraus. 

"Dein Anteil." sagte er als er vor ihr das Geld hinlegte und ein Glas Bier daneben stellte. "Das geht aufs Haus." Sie sah einen Ansatz von einem Lächeln in seinem vernarbten Gesicht. Die Narben und das Lächeln ergaben einen Gegensatz wie Tag und Nacht zueinander. Es passte irgendwie nicht. 

"Danke." sagte sie ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von dem kalten Bier. "Hast Du Feuer?" 

Er ging ohne zu antworten zurück zu den Zapfhähnen und kramte in irgendwelchen Schubladen herum bis er ein funktionierendes Feuerzeug gefunden hatte. "Du hast mir doch mal gesagt, dass Du Geld immer gut gebrauchen könntest, richtig, Jade?" 

Der Klang seiner Stimme gefiel ihr nicht, als er ihr die Frage stellte.   
Was ging nun schon wieder in seinem kranken Hirn vor sich? 

"Ja, wer kann das nicht?" Er hielt ihr die offene Flamme vor die Zigarette und sie nahm einen guttuenden langen Zug. Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und der Geruch seiner aufsteigenden Angst stieg ihr in die Nase. Keine seiner Bewegungen oder Gesichtsveränderungen entging ihr. "Was hast Du für mich?" 

"Am Hintereingang wartet jemand auf Dich. Er möchte mit Dir reden." Sie wusste genau, dass er ihr die Wahrheit verschwieg. Das Wort "reden" wurde plötzlich zu einem weitschweifigen Begriff. Bei Joe könnte das jetzt alles mögliche bedeuten. 

"Reden?" Sie legte soviel Skepsis in dieses eine Wort hinein wie nur irgend möglich und spottete über ihn mit ihren Blicken. Nach ein paar Zügen an dem Zigarettenstummel konnte sie sein Schweigen nicht mehr ertragen. Er stand wie angewurzelt vor ihr und wartete ihre Reaktion ab. "Ist das alles?" 

"Für den Moment." Manchmal hasste sie es, wenn er den Geschäftsmann heraushängen ließ und man um jede Information einen halben Regentanz vollführen musste nur um ihm die Worte zu entlocken. Sie könnte auch einfach in seinen Geist eindringen und ihm die Wahrheit entreißen, aber dazu müsste sie mit ihm in körperlichen Kontakt stehen und gerade das bereitete ihr Übelkeit schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken. Ihr würde wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben als nach draußen zu gehen und mit dieser geheimnisvollen Person zu "reden". 

Fast schon entnervt drückte sie die Zigarette in einem der schäbigen Aschenbecher aus, stopfte sich die Scheine in die Hosentasche und verließ den verqualmten und versifften Laden. 

Eine Gestalt schälte sich aus den Schatten der Mülltonnen hervor als sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen hörte. Es war sehr kalt hier oben in Kanada. Kein Wunder dass diese Gegend so gut wie ausgestorben war. Hohe Baumkronen grenzten in der Nähe und ließen den Ort dunkler erscheinen als er war. Sie atmete die eisesfrische Luft ein und zog die dünne Jacke enger um ihren Körper. Dann widmete sie sich der Gestalt die sich vor ihr aufbaute. Er schien nicht gerade gesprächig zu sein. Reden war vielleicht doch nicht das Wort, das Joe für seine Umschreibung gesucht hatte. 

Beide standen sich wie zwei hungrige Wölfe gegenüber. Eine falsche Bewegung und die Chance war vertan. Ihr Blick war nicht minder so kalt wie der seine. Er machte einen recht jungen Eindruck auf sie... Vielleicht Anfang 30... höchstens. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. Seine Haut war ein bisschen zu dunkel für die Sonne Kanadas. Der Kragen weit hochgezogen, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben. Anscheinend war er die Kälte nicht gewöhnt. Sie musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Als Mann sah er recht annehmbar aus. Doch hatte sie es schon oft erleben müssen, dass gutes Aussehen meist den schlechten Charakter zu verbergen versuchte. Sie zog eine Zigarette aus der fast leeren Schachtel heraus. 

"Was willst Du von mir?" Mit der Zigarette zwischen ihren Lippen kramte sie nach einem Feuerzeug in ihren Taschen bis ihr einfiel, dass sie überhaupt keines dabei hatte. Frustriert gab sie die Suche auf und ließ die Schultern sinken, die Zigarette immer noch im Mund. Sie muss ziemlich hilflos ausgesehen haben. Ein so mächtiger Mutant, der über Leben und Tod entscheiden konnte und dann der Sucht mit dem kleinen Glimmstängel verfallen war. 

Er schritt näher auf sie zu, zog die rechte Hand aus der Tasche heraus. Ihre Nerven waren so angespannt, dass sie den Druck zurückdrängen musste, um ihn nicht gleich aufzuspießen. Misstrauisch und wachend wich sie keinen Schritt zurück. 

"Joe hat mir von Dir erzählt." sagte er und hielt ihr das gezündete Feuerzeug entgegen, das er aus seiner Tasche hervorgeholt hatte. Sie sah ihn fast ausdruckslos an, zögerte jedoch nicht das Angebot anzunehmen. Schützend hielt sie die geöffnete Hand um die Flamme herum und zündete damit den Stängel zwischen den Lippen an. 

Sie zog den blauen Dunst tief ein. 

"Joe scheint ja mal wieder die Plaudertasche gespielt zu haben." kommentierte sie seine Antwort. 

Er schwieg. 

"Was genau willst Du von mir? Ich bin nicht in der Laune, meine Zeit hier draußen zu vergeuden, also raus mit der Sprache!" Sie erinnerte sich wieder, dass sie heute mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden war. Der Kaffee hatte auch nichts daran geändert, so wässrig wie er gewesen war. 

"Machst Du es mit oder ohne?" fragte er etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. 

Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. 

"Mit oder ohne **was** soll ich **was** tun?!" Sie konnte sich seine ekligen Gedanken schon vorstellen und die Antwort auf ihre Frage wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht hören. Ihr war eher danach, dem Kerl ihre Krallen zu zeigen. Allein der Anblick würde ihn dazu veranlassen, sich in die Hose zu machen. 

"Nunja, Du weißt schon...." Er knibbelte nervös an seinen Fingernägeln herum. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er kam mit dem Reden ins stocken. Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht einen Ausdruck, der ihm zeigte, dass sie ihn verstand, aber es war wie versteinert. Anscheinend verstand sie ihn nicht, dachte er, oder sie wollte es nicht, oder sie spielte mit ihm und konnte sich bereits vorstellen, was er von ihr wollte. Egal, dann würde er ihr eben seine Karten zeigen müssen. "Mit oder... ohne... Gummi?" 

Wenn sie sich nicht schon vorher gedacht hätte, dass er **diese** Dienste von ihr beanspruchen wollte, wäre er spätestens jetzt bereits tot. 

"Ich gebe Dir einen Tip, Jungchen." sagte sie gelassen und rauchte ihre Zigarette zuende. Er war viel zu jung, um zu sterben. Die Wut brodelte langsam in ihr auf. Allein sein nervöser Blick war ein Schlag ins Gesicht wert. "Verschwinde." Sie blieb äußerlich erstaunlich ruhig obwohl sie innerlich kochte. Wie konnte Joe ihr bloß so etwas zumuten? 

"Joe hat gesagt, Du wärst zu allem bereit." hielt er ihr trotzig entgegen. Schien so, als wenn er es auf eine kleine Tracht Prügel anlegte. Ihr sollte es recht sein. Er wäre schließlich nicht der erste, dem sie diese Nacht die Nase oder sonstiges brechen würde. 

Sie warf die Zigarette in den Schnee, atmete den Rauch aus der Nase wieder aus und beobachtete ihn wie ein Raubtier seine Beute beobachtete kurz bevor es sie erjagte. Langsam keimte in ihm der Gedanke, dass es nicht gut gewesen war, das gerade eben gesagt zu haben. Und überhaupt kam ihm die ganze Idee jetzt vollkommen irrsinnig vor. Er muss von allen guten Geistern verlassen gewesen sein als er Joe gefragt hatte. Sein Atem bebte vor Angst als sie einen Schritt näherkam. Sie liebte die Panik, die förmlich aus seinen Augen sprang. Der letzte Kampf war noch nicht lang her. Das Adrenalin in ihr erwachte wieder zu neuem Leben. 

Die vergitterte Lampe am oberen Ende der Hintertür flackerte unwillkürlich.  
Ihr Gesicht lag halb im Schatten und ihre Augen verschmolzen mit der Dunkelheit. 

"Ich glaube, Du hast mich nicht verstanden, Kleiner." Sie war sich sicher, dass er dieses Mal die Spitze verstand, denn schon kurz darauf zuckte er instinktiv zurück. Entsetzen zeichnete sich in seinen Gesichtszügen ab. Schweigend suchte sein Blick den ihren und auch wenn er diesen nicht ausmachen konnte, so wagte er es jedoch nicht den Blick davon abzuwenden, wo er ihn vermutete. 

Sein verängstigter Atem klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren. 

Aber er antwortete nicht, noch bewegte er sich von der Stelle. 

"Ich bin weder Joe..."  
Etwas sagte ihm, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte, denn der gefährliche Unterton in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar. 

"...noch eine Hure. Und ich rate Dir schleunigst zu verschwinden bevor ich die Geduld mit Dir verliere." 

Er sah eine ihrer Klingen aufblitzen.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und traten aus den Augenhöhlen. Angstschweiß setzte sich in winzigen, glitzernden Perlen hier und da auf seinem Gesicht ab. 

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zuversichtlichen Grinsen.  
Sie hatte den Kampf bereits gewonnen bevor er überhaupt begonnen hatte. Von einem Moment auf den anderen stand sie direkt neben ihm. Zu schnell als dass er hätte fliehen können. Ob ihre Kralle immer noch ausgefahren war, konnte er nicht sagen. Er sah nur noch ihr Gesicht dem ihren gefährlich nahe... zu nahe nach seinem Geschmack. Ihr heißer Atem streifte seine linke Wange. 

"Möchtest Du gerne sterben, Kleiner?" Die Frage war weniger gesprochen als gehaucht und doch verfehlte sie ihre Wirkung nicht. Zischend sog er die Luft ein und vergaß fast sie wieder auszuatmen. Sein Herz pochte verzweifelt in seiner Brust. Der rasende Puls schnitt ihm fast die Kehle zu. Benommen stand er da, hatte das Gefühl die Kontrolle über seine Gliedmaßen zu verlieren. Als wenn er Gast in seinem eigenen Körper wäre, konnte er nur danebenstehen und beobachten wie sich sein Kopf schüttelte. 

"Gut..." Ein kaltes Feuer blitzte in ihren Augen auf. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sich den jungen braungebrannten Knaben eingehender.  
Er kam ihr jetzt nicht mehr so stattlich und selbstbewusst vor wie vor einigen Minuten noch. Seinen Ausdruck hatte sie in so vielen Gesichtern bereits gesehen, dass sie es nicht mehr zu zählen vermochte. Er fingerte nervös an seiner Jacke herum. Das ständig flackernde Licht verlieh dem Moment ein surrealistisch gefährliches Bild. Langsam ging ihr die ganze Szenerie auf die Nerven. Sie war erschöpft und hatte seit heute morgen nichts mehr gegessen und nun wollte sie nur noch nach Hause zu ihrem Sohn. 

"Verschwindest Du von alleine oder brauchst Du eine Einladung?"  
Das Feuer in ihren Augen erkaltete. Sie zogen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammen, aus denen sie ihn anstierte und ihr keine noch so kleine Bewegung entging. 

Und wieder sah er eine ihrer Krallen im fahlen Licht aufblitzen. Der bloße Anblick jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er würde sich viel sicherer fühlen, wenn wieder Gitterstäbe zwischen ihnen stünden, wie eben noch als sie im Ringkäfig stand. Aber die Chance, dass just in diesem Moment solche Gitterstäbe aus dem Boden genau zwischen ihnen schossen wie die Krallen aus ihren Handknöcheln, standen genauso hoch wie die, dass sie ihre Meinung bezüglich seines Angebots änderte. 

Entnervt verschränkte sie die Arme.  
"Spiel nicht mit meiner Geduld, Freundchen! Es sei denn Du legst es auf eine kleine Abreibung an..." Sie ballte die Fäuste und verfiel in ihre gewohnte Kampfstellung. Der Wind schlug ihr beißend ins Gesicht und zerrte an ihren Haaren. Die kleine Lampe umrandete ihren bedrohlichen Schatten mit einer blassen Korona und das kalte Feuer in ihren Augen lebte zu neuer Flamme auf. 

Erschrocken sprang der Kerl zurück, wankte zur Seite und stieß ein paar Mülltonnen um, die an der kalkweißen Wand standen. Er stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße als er sich abrupt umdrehte während er so etwas wie ein "Nein!" stotterte. Der Schnee wirbelte unter seinen Stiefeln auf. Langgezogene Fußstapfen zierten die Schneedecke. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie meinte den Motor eines Sportwagens auf der anderen Seite der Bar aufheulen zu hören. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass er nicht aus dieser Gegend war. Nur ein hirnrissiger Idiot würde mit einem Sportwagen mitten durch die kanadische Pampa fahren. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zog sich eine neue Zigarette aus der Schachtel und tastete solange in ihren Taschen nach ihrem Feuerzeug bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie es gar nicht dabei hatte. Erstaunt über ihre eigene Vergesslichkeit, verdrehte sie die Augen. 

Genervt klemmte sie sich den Glimmstängel hinters Ohr und ging wieder zurück in die Bar. Nikotinnebel schlug ihr entgegen. Schäbiger Countrysound schrillte aus der alten Jukebox, deren Lämpchen mal wieder gegen neue ausgewechselt werden sollten. Die meisten hatten das Lokal während ihrer kurzen Abwesenheit verlassen und sich in ihre Truckerkabinen zurückgezogen. Der Schankraum war so gut wie leergefegt. Sie ging am Käfig vorbei und rieb sich den Hals an der Stelle, in die sich vorhin noch der Draht gebohrt hatte. Die Wunde hatte sich ohne Rückstände geschlossen. 

Kathie, die Kellnerin, wirbelte um sie herum und fegte die zerrissenen Wettscheine zusammen. 

"Kommst Du klar?" fragte Jade sie und verfolgte jede von Kathie's Bewegungen. 

Stutzig hob diese den Blick und hielt in ihrem gehetzten Putzwahn an. Sie wischte sich ein paar verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sah beinahe verlegen aus der Wäsche. "Äh... Ja, klar... Danke." Sie lächelte schüchtern und wollte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden, hielt aber dann doch wieder inne und schaute sie an. "Du hast heute gut gekämpft. Besonders der letzte Kampf war spannend. Ganz Jade City war hier anwesend." 

Jade lachte laut auf.  
"Pack ganz Jade City hier rein und die Bar ist nichtmal annähernd voll!" 

Kathie schaute sie erst verdutzt an, stimmte dann aber doch ins Gelächter mit ihr ein.  
"Da magst du recht haben. Jade City ist nicht gerade das, was man sich unter einer blühenden Metropole vorstellt." sagte sie schließlich und fing plötzlich an sich suchend nach etwas umzusehen als sie alle Wettscheine zu einem Haufen zusammengekehrt hatte. 

"Mich würde interessieren wie es Jade City auf den Stadtstatus gebracht hat. Mit 28 Einwohnern verdient es nichtmal die Bezeichnung Kaff." entgegnete Jade ihr sarkastisch und reichte ihr die Kehrschaufel, nach der sie scheinbar suchte. Wieder wurde sie nur völlig entgeistert angestarrt. "Oh, Danke!" Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu während sie weitersprach. "Weißt Du, dass Du zu Jade City's Haupteinnahmequelle geworden bist?" 

Diesmal war es Jade, die sie verwundert ansah.   
"Ach...." Sie lehnte sich an der Käfigwand an und konnte sich das Grinsen und eine hochgezogene Augenbraue nicht verkneifen. "Hab ich etwa den achsoo berühmten Jade City Store vom ersten Platz geschubst?" 

"War der da jemals?!" Kathie hockte sich neben dem Wettscheinhaufen hin und fegte ihn auf die Schaufel. 

"Ich weiß nicht... Jedenfalls ist er ziemlich berühmt im Gegensatz zu mir." Sie seufzte. "Soll ich Dir wirklich nicht helfen?" 

"Nein, geht schon... Genieß Du ruhig Deinen Feierabend.... Du hast heute härter um Deinen Lohn kämpfen müssen als ich. Ich werd damit schon fertig... und..." Sie balancierte den zusammengekehrten Dreck in den blauen Sack, der auf dem Boden neben dem Käfig lag. "... ich werde Dich morgen ja wieder zur Unterstützung hier haben. Auch wenn es morgen weniger zu tun geben wird." Mit einem Zwinkern drehte sie ihr den Rücken zu und begann die versifften Tische in Angriff zu nehmen. 

Jade sah ihr noch einen Momente nach und wandte sich dann der Theke zu.  
Joe unterhielt sich mit einem der letzten Gäste. Es war Mark. Er arbeitete im Jade City Store auf der anderen Seite der Straße. Jade City war schon ein merkwürdiger Ort. Eine Handvoll eigenwilliger Leute, ein paar zusammengewürfelte Häuser, die sich um eine einzelne Straße auftürmten, und ein Jade Klumpen, der hier irgendwann mal gefunden worden sein sollte... Und schon nannte man das Ganze "City"... 

Sie nahm auf dem Barhocker Platz, auf dem sie vorhin gesessen hatte. Ihr Glas stand noch am selben Fleck. Durstig wie sie war kippte sie den Rest in einem Zug hinunter.   
Mit einem lauten Knall ließ sie das Glas wieder auf die Theke sausen und schenkte Joe einen missbilligenden Blick. Wut keimte in ihr auf als er mit einer Unschuldsmine auf sie zutrat und das Glas in die Spüle tat. Er schaute sie nicht an während er es wusch und seine Mine hielt er verdammt lange aufrecht. Er gab sich wohl dieses Mal mehr Mühe als sonst. Schweißperlen überwucherten sein Gesicht, aber das war Normalzustand bei Joe. Kerle mit Übergewicht neigten eben dazu schneller außer Atem zu kommen und zu schwitzen. Sein straßenköterblondes Haar klebte in kleinen Löckchen an seiner Stirn. Seinen schweren Atem konnte sie sogar durch den Spüllärm und das dröhnende Gequietsche der Jukebox hören. Er atmete ganz ruhig... Nein, eher hastig, aber für ihn in einem normalen Zustand. Sie hörte kein Anzeichen von Veränderungen heraus und genau das machte sie nachdenklich, aber nicht weniger wütend. 

"Und?" fragte er plötzlich, nahm das schmierige Handtuch von seiner Schulter und trocknete damit das Glas ab. 

Sie zog die linke Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn schief an.  
_»Treib es nicht zuweit, Kerl!«_ dachte sie als er es doch tatsächlich schaffte, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Ihre Mine verfinsterte sich. Der Mund zu einer dünnen Linie gezogen. Ihre Finger trommelten angespannt auf dem fleckigen Eichenholz. 

"Was hast Du?"   
Seine Direktheit überraschte sie ein wenig, soviel Mut hatte sie ihm gerade jetzt nicht zugetraut. Aber sie schwieg weiterhin. 

"Schau mich nicht so an, Jade! Du siehst so aus, als wenn Du gleich Feuer spucken würdest!" Er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und stellte das Glas ins Regal zurück. Seine ungeheure Gelassenheit machte sie nur noch rasender. Als er sich wieder zu ihr drehte, hatte sie ihren Zorn bereits nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. 

Sie sprang mit einem Satz über die Theke, packte ihn am Kragen und nagelte ihn auf der Bar fest. Mark fiel vor Schreck fast von seinem Barhocker. Er war viel zu betrunken, um noch gerade stehen zu können, also war er unwichtig. Mit einem Knie auf der Spüle, das andere quetschte ihm die Rippen ein. Sekundenschnell ließ sie ihre zwei äußeren Krallen hervorspringen und stieß zu... Krachend durchbrachen sie das Holz... Sie hörte einen schrillen Schrei aus dem hinteren Raum des Lokals gefolgt vom Scheppern einiger Biergläser. Joe starrte wie hypnotisiert ins Nichts. Sein Atem röchelte und winselte. Jetzt konnte man durchaus behaupten, dass er schneller atmete als gewohnt. Verzweifelt versuchte er um sich zu schlagen, doch der verstärkte Druck zu beiden Seiten seines Halses ließ ihn aufgeben. 

"Was soll das...?" krächzte er mit schmerzverzogene Mine. Sicherlich war es in seiner Position auf der Bar nicht gerade bequem, aber das kümmerte sie reichlich wenig. 

"Halt's Maul!" zischte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Ihr Gesicht näherte sich dem seinen. Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich. Verzweifelt und verwirrt starrte er sie an. Sein kurzes ergrautes Haar klebte in kleinen schweißgetränkten Löckchen an der Stirn. Sein Körper bebte vor Anspannung. 

Gelassen sah sie ihn an ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Wut oder Zorn, der schien plötzlich verflogen zu sein. Aber er wusste, dass das nur eine augenscheinliche Täuschung war, welche ihn in Sicherheit wiegen sollte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er diese Mimik an ihr bemerkte. 

Sie spürte, dass alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet war, was auch nicht schwer war bei nur noch drei übriggebliebenen zum Teil völlig besoffenen Gästen - man könnte fast Stammgästen meinen - und einer Kellnerin. Langsam beugte sie sich vor, sodass sie seinen ekelerregenden Atem riechen konnte. Ihre Haarspitzen kitzelten seine Wangen. Ihr Blick traf ihn durch dunkle, glitzernde Schlitze und fast meinte er ein leises Knurren ihrer Kehle entspringend wahrzunehmen. Einbildung? 

"Jade! Tu's nicht!" hörte sie Kathie flüstern, welche die Szenerie ungläubig und verängstigt durch das Käfiggitter beobachtete. Doch Jade ignorierte sie einfach. 

Joe lag bereits eine halbe Ewigkeit auf der Theke und verränkte sich das ohnehin schon verquerte Kreuz. Es schien ihr offensichtlich Spaß zu machen ihn so leiden zu sehen. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen forderte sie förmlich heraus. Ihr Knie drückte tiefer in seine Rippen hinein, dass er sich beinahe im hohen Bogen übergeben musste, und ihre scharfen Krallen schabten seinen unrasierten Hals blank wie einen Babypopo. 

"Wag's nie wieder, mir so einen Idioten an den Hals zu hetzen!" Er schrak zusammen. "Wenn Dir Dein Leben lieb ist, solltest Du meine Warnung ernstnehmen... Ich garantierte sonst für nichts mehr..." Das Feuer in ihren Augen sprang ihn in kleinen, flammenden Bällen an. Die Kehle wie zugeschnürt. Die Luft brannte plötzlich schrecklich heiß in seinen Lungen, und es verging einiges an Zeit bis er schließlich die Sprache wiederfand, mit der er sich zu verteidigen versuchte. 

"Ich wusste nicht, was er von Dir wollte...!" Sie fuhr ihre anderen beiden Krallen aus, welche spitz an seiner Kehle schabten. "Ehrlich...!" quiekte Joe verzweifelt und schwitzte nun wie ein verjagtes Schwein bei der Hetzjagd. "Er hat nur nach Dir gefragt... und dass er einen Job für Dich hätte..." Er schnappte nach Luft. "Mehr wollte er nicht sagen..." 

Sie zögerte einen Moment.  
Die Flammen in ihren Augen erloschen und sie zog ihre Krallen wieder ein. Ächzend knackte das Holz unter seinem Kopf als er japsend zu keuchen begann. Mit einem gleichgültigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ließ sie von ihm ab. Er fiel ihr zu Füßen, wusste zuerst nicht, wo er zuerst massieren sollte. Sein Kreuz schrie förmlich vor Schmerzen und sein Hals brannte wie nach einer ungeschickten Rasur. Stumm sah sie auf ihn herab, die winselnde Kreatur zu ihren Füßen, fast zu erbärmlich für diese Welt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte sie daran, die Gesellschaft wäre ohne ihn besser dran. Doch dann schüttelte sie wieder wehmütig den Kopf, leicht und unbemerkt. Sie musste diesen Drang besser unter Kontrolle bekommen... Schließlich hatte sie einen Sohn, für den sie die Verantwortung trug. Er hatte es nicht verdient mit einem blutrünstigen Racheengel aufzuwachsen... Sie schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch auf der Suche nach dem ewig ruhenden Selbst, das irgendwo in ihrer verkorksten Seele hauste. 

"Du musst mir glauben..." riss er sie aus ihrem meditationsartigen Zustand und zog sich zitternd am Thresen wieder auf die Beine. "Ich wusste nichts... Er erwähnte nur einen Batzen Geld und sein Auto sah auch nicht nach lau aus... Ich dachte nur, dass Du das Geld gebrauchen könntest..." Sie ließ ihn mit erhobener Hand verstummen und fasste sich schließlich an den Kopf, der ihr vor rasenden Gedanken pochte. Schweigend ging sie wieder auf die andere Seite des Theke und nahm auf den Barhocker platz. Joe versäumte es nicht ihr schnell ein frisch gezapftes Bier vor die Nase zu stellen, doch sie schob es von sich und bettete erschöpft ihre Stirn auf die verschränkten Arme. Das Beste wäre jetzt wohl das Lokal zu verlassen und Lennier vom Babysitting zu erlösen. 

"Ach da war noch was..." waberte Joe's Stimme wie durch dichten Nebel an ihr Ohr. Müde hob sie den Kopf und sah sich plötzlich mit einem ihr entgegengestreckten Zettel konfrontiert. Näher betrachtet war es gar kein Zettel sondern ein Umschlag, vergilbt und veraltet wie etwas, das man lange Zeit aufgehoben hatte, um es dann bei besonderen Anlässen zu verwenden. Verwirrt nahm sie den Kuvert entgegen. 

"Er hatte sich den Kampf für kurze Zeit angesehen und dann gefragt, ob ich Dir das geben könnte. Er meinte, es sei wichtig..." Gespannt riss sie den Umschlag auf. Ein zusammengefalteter Zettel lag darin. Verdutzt nahm sie den Zettel heraus und entfaltete ihn. 

  
  
"Du bist in Gefahr.  
Sie sind auf dem Weg.  
Treffpunkt Rt. 37,  
1 Meile nördlich der Stadt, 23 Uhr.  
Sei pünktlich!   
G. McM."   
  
  
  


Sie sprang vom Hocker, welcher lärmend hinter ihr auf den Boden krachte. Der Nebel der Müdigkeit wich einem ungeheuren Energieschub aus dem Nichts. 

"Wie spät ist es?" schrie sie Joe beinahe an.  
Er schaute zuerst dumm aus der Wäsche als wenn er nicht wüsste, was eine Uhr sei. 

"Die Uhrzeit, Joe!" Sie kämpfte gegen den Drang an, ihn am Kragen zu packen.  
Die Dummheit schwand aus seinem Blick und er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. 

"Es ist viertel nach elf..."  
Er hatte die Worte kaum zuende gesprochen schon war sie aus dem Lokal. Noch während die Tür hinter ihr zuknallte vernahm er ein "Verdammt!" von draußen. Das Geheul des Motorrads jaulte durch die gekippten Fenster. Kathie stand vor der Theke und bedachte Joe mit einem fragenden Blick. Doch auch er wusste darauf keine Antwort. 

~ ~ * ~ ~ 

Anm. d. Autorin: 

So...  
Nun hab ich es doch endlich geschafft, das erste Kapitel fertigzuschreiben.  
Ich möchte mich erstmal auf diesem Weg für die vielen positiven Reviews vom letzten Mal bedanken und muss mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es solange gedauert hat.  
Uni und Arbeit haben mich auf Trapp gehalten... *sfz*  
Aber jetzt sind erstmal eine Woche Ferien! YAY!!! ^^  
Da bleibt viel Zeit übrig für viel Unsinn schreiben *ggg* 

Also bis hoffentlich bald,   
Eure Jade ^^ 


End file.
